


City of Valentines'

by perixcyn



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perixcyn/pseuds/perixcyn
Summary: 一个关于得不到足够爱意就会启动自毁程序的城市的故事
Relationships: Wenjoy, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	City of Valentines'

V市研究院近日的报道指出，近一年内，城市流动人口持续大幅度增长，固定人口大幅度流失，分手率高达50%，其中复合概率仅为1%。然而，情感指征持续维持在及格线以上的情侣，占总人口的99%。

V市维持运行的齿轮生了锈，以每天减少千转的转速艰难地工作着。

有人摸清了情感指征模拟器的规律。

事情就是从那时候开始变得一发而不可收拾。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

“虽然我作为一个单身龟一点儿也不想研究这个……”

金艺琳抱着平板电脑涂涂写写，用压感笔的尾端挠挠已经不眠不休加班三天没洗的鸡窝一样的头发，推了推鼻梁上的黑框眼镜。

“可是，”她用指节敲敲显示屏，“之前市政厅的法例是，居住守则第十三条：V市每对居民必须保持情感指征模拟器的月度平均数在及格线（60分）以上，以保持城市的正常运作。违者视情况而定，由民政部门予以警告或驱逐出境。”

“事实上没有人在违反法条，我们已经连续五年都没有给谁用过‘驱逐出境’这样的惩罚了。可V市在衰竭，从一年前开始——”

“西八……”金艺琳骂骂咧咧地瞪大眼睛。

市政厅的办公室墙体喀喀啦啦地裂开了一条缝隙。

“照这么下去世界末日就要来了。”她又挠了挠头，像连珠炮一样突突突地说话，“从一年前开始衰竭加速了，像文明衰落一样。我猜不是情感指征模拟器的问题，那个变态的东西是胜完姐姐发明出来的……”

“她还在实验室吗？”裴柱现停住转笔的手，打断她，“情感指征模拟器说到底只是个算法，或者说，机器。它和V市的核心没有必然关联。”

“我也这么想。”金艺琳迅速接话，“问题是到底谁摸透了这个变态的算法。上个月开始我才发现数据库的统计出了很古怪的问题。还记得半年前的橙色危机吗？修补法条看似有用，其实并没有带来什么实质性的进展，模拟器确实减少报警了，可是核心的转速还是在下降。”

“你看。”她把显示屏转向裴柱现，上面是一个密密麻麻的表格，几个持续不断增长的数据被标红，红得触目惊心。

“从东区公寓开始，”金艺琳站起来，笔尖戳在第一列红色的“60”上，“第一例是金先生与白小姐的模拟器。他们在离开家后，模拟器的情感指征就会下降到60左右。晚上6点，大概是下班时间之后，情感指征会小幅度缓慢上升，在12点前上升到99。”

“第二天又是相同的跌幅和涨幅，这种情况持续了一个月。”她将整个上半身伏在办公桌上，伸手拉动进度条，“然后东区公寓的相似案例增加，南区、西区和中心区也开始出现同样的数据。在每晚11点到12点，模拟器的数据会上升到一个峰值，然后在第二天的下一个12小时内降到岌岌可危的60分，但又会在第二天的11点到12点上升到峰值。”

金艺琳的笔停在最后一串数据上，那一整列的数据都是奇数。数据显示的是城市现居人口。

她艰难地爬起来，面无表情地绷起脸。

“讲个冷笑话。V市除了我以外的所有人都出双入对，你忍心压榨没有情感生活的单身女大学生吗？”

“那你现在去找个人暗恋一下。这也是拯救V市于水深火热的战斗计划的一部分，Fighting～”裴柱现面不改色地说烂话，拿起手机拨号，“姜涩琪人在哪？”

“在这里。”姜涩琪拿着一块抹布从书柜后面钻出来，怀里抱着一个擦了好多遍，擦得锃光瓦亮的金色奖杯，“你们讨论完了吗？需要我做什么？可以申请不要把我再扔去民政部门调解夫妻矛盾或者妻妻或者夫夫矛盾吗？我觉得那个工作比较适合秀荣。”

“秀荣？”裴柱现向姜涩琪招招手，对着听筒说，“现在替我和姜涩琪建立亲密关系登记，把胜完从实验室拖出来，让她以最快的速度分配一个能被数据库直接监测的情感指征模拟器。我们没有时间研究新科技了。”

“母鸡？”姜涩琪把奖杯放回书柜，一脸迷茫，“这是要做什么？我没听懂。”

金艺琳收起她的平板，拉开办公室的门，门缘上正在往下扑扑簌簌地掉墙灰。她用手在鼻子跟前用力扇风，咳嗽几声，被紧跟上来的命运扼住了喉咙。

“压榨没有情感生活的单身女大学生。”裴柱现笑眯眯地捋了捋她的后脑勺，“从现在开始，替有情感生活的姐姐们写日记的活交给你了。”

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

测试开始之前，金艺琳大声抗议：“我怀疑你们在公费谈恋爱。”

但姐姐们都没搭理她。她们在盯着被朴秀荣大力从实验室里拖出来的发明家胜完埋头安装模拟器。把录入裴柱现和姜涩琪身份信息和情感监测的仪器挂上市长办公室的后墙之后，那个巨大的红色的“0”醒目且刺眼。

“那么大一个‘0’是在讽刺谁呢？！”裴柱现盯着被关掉报警声的模拟器，背书似的：“我爱你，姜涩琪！我爱你，姜涩琪！……”

她连说了五遍，指针歪歪扭扭地抖了抖，指向代表“5”的刻度。

“我没有想到它竟然这么肤浅，”孙胜完满身怨气，“我怎么能造出来一个这么肤浅的东西……”

“我，我也要说吗？”姜涩琪挠挠头，不明就里地跟着背书，“柱现姐姐，我爱你！柱现姐姐，我爱你！……”

这次模拟器没有动静。

“所以，‘我爱你’这种肤浅表达的阈值上限应该是五次。”朴秀荣咔哒咔哒地按原子笔，“试试夸赞对方呢？”

“呃，”姜涩琪支支吾吾，“柱现姐姐，很可爱，很漂亮，是这世纪最伟大的女性……又会做海带汤，又会熨衣服……如果可以的话，很想用柱现姐姐的脸生活一天……是迷茫的时候看到她在身后就安心的存在。”

墙上的指针随着这段话慢悠悠地挪到了“15”的刻度。

相比起对面支支吾吾的夸了半天，脸都夸红了的老实人，裴柱现挑了挑眉，相当简洁明了地扔出两个字。

“老公～”

指针剧烈抖动，飞速飙升到了“25”，面板的红色警告变成了橙色警告。

被称呼为“老公”的老实人默默地挠了挠头，孙胜完瞪自己的作品瞪得眼珠子快直了，转悲愤为惊讶，一脸堂皇地坐直了身子，朴秀荣面无表情，而被抓来做苦力的单身女大学生金艺琳愤怒地“喂”了一声，差点摔笔。

“Seulgi is Seulgi.”裴市长气定神闲，变本加厉，“不管她在做什么，视线都会不由自主地跟着她……”

“……可以了。”朴秀荣打断她，凑过去看金艺琳的笔记，“夸奖的阈值上限是二十分，判定规则是‘真情实感的夸奖’，或者，包含夸奖者浓厚爱意的两个字。”她翻了个白眼，“不要破坏规则好吗柱现姐姐！你们现在角色扮演的身份是情感麻痹每天只说应付模拟器的话的怨侣！”

姜涩琪盯着裴柱现身后的墙，那里又喀喀啦啦地裂开了一条缝，露出红色的砖和灰色的水泥。

“还有什么办法？”她手足无措地问，“60到99分现在只完成了一半，还有14分从哪来？”

市长办公室的电话突然响了，她们不约而同地颤了一下，抬起头，被那串催命似的铃音直接挤进脑袋。裴柱现站起来，神情凝重地“喂？”一声。

十秒钟后，她挂掉电话。

“东区公寓停电了。”

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

“越不把爱情当回事的人对V市核心的影响越大。东区的人按他们发现的这个套路继续生活，不管是有意或者无意，他们以为不会发生什么天大的祸事。离开家就当场把对方忘到脑后去，回到家之后开始例行公事，先说‘我爱你’，然后夸对方，譬如‘你今天拖的地很干净’……”

孙胜完在赶往东区的车上滔滔不绝。整个东区失去电力供应，红绿灯也熄灭了，交通因此有些混乱，她烦躁地猛按喇叭。

“橙色危机的时候很多人闹分手，陆续从V市搬出去了。本身没什么无法解决的问题，可是那个月甚至民政部门都冷冷清清，可见热衷冷战的人不在少数。”

“冷战结束他们就会搬出去。”朴秀荣接话，“他们走是走了。到底该不该分手、是不是和平分手、是不是因为不可饶恕的原因不得不分手、亲密关系之间的问题可不可以克服、可不可以沟通解决，这些只有核心知道。”

“以核心现在的状态来看，最起码一半以上的人都有怨气……”裴柱现在孙胜完开足马力不带减速的急转弯里尖叫一声，“好好开车！……没搬走的人都在应付我们的算法。所以橙色危机并没有平安过去。”

“现在是红色危机。”姜涩琪说，“东区已经停电了，接下来会轮到西区、南区、中心区，然后V市启动自毁程序。中心区的建筑已经开始有裂痕了，我每天都提心吊胆，感觉像地震。”

“还会有山火和海啸的。”朴秀荣看向窗外，耸耸肩，“虽然我们没有山。”

“也没有海。”金艺琳补充。

“核心维持运作有几年了？得有十年了吧。刚开始很多热恋期的情侣和新婚夫妻争着要搬进来登记亲密关系，毕竟靠努力谈恋爱就可以生活下去这个条件听起来很诱人。但最后争吵、冷战、分手的也是他们。”

她们已经抵达停电的东区，孙胜完猛踩一脚刹车，“难道我们要像隔壁那样开动员会让她们重燃爱火吗？”

“太蠢了。”朴秀荣“砰”一声关上车门，绕到驾驶座的车窗边，“如果谈恋爱能拯救世界的话。胜完姐姐，要和我谈恋爱吗？”

“有道理。”孙胜完冷静分析，“我们之前确实是不把爱情当回事的人，一直在市政厅为V市呕心沥血肝脑涂地。既然越不把爱情当回事的人对核心的影响越大，说不定谈个恋爱会有转机。”

她们下了车，站在黑灯瞎火的东区公寓的入口。刚确定恋爱关系的两个人手拉着手，裴市长和她的秘书大眼瞪小眼，前者突然问：“要不要接个吻？”

“好主意。”这话不是姜涩琪说的，因为她还没反应过来。而一直以来秉承“说干就干”精神的朴秀荣利用身高优势，搂着同样没反应过来的孙胜完的脖子亲下去。

“你们干嘛啊！！！”金艺琳捂着脸尖叫，“我不干啦！！！世界毁灭算啦！！！”

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

东区的情况基本无解。发电机无法供电，停止运作的指令是从核心下达的，市政厅也束手无策。她们一无所获，预备打道回府，在黑咕隆咚的公寓楼下看见一对情侣。

这对情侣的情感指征模拟器是年前才批量生产出来的微缩版，像一块怀表，挂在姑娘的脖子上。他们看起来很疏离，不是互相看着对方，而是四只眼睛都盯在模拟器的指针上。

“我爱你。”和她们的预想没什么不同，姑娘开始说，男人也开始说。有来有往，一唱一和，但是像背书，干巴巴的，不带一点儿感情。

然后是干巴巴的夸赞，“老公今天的领带打得很帅；老公工作辛苦了；老公今天开车接我下班，我很幸福。……”

姑娘和男人的脸上都没有什么情绪，他们还是只盯着模拟器的指针。

轮到最后来不及研究的“14分”。

姑娘的模拟器离了手，伸长胳膊抱住了面前的男人。这个拥抱显得冷冰冰的，他们只是靠着对方，然后抬起头来例行公事地接吻。四片唇瓣相贴之前，男人掏出了手机。

“他在干什么？”姜涩琪问。

过了一会儿，男人西裤口袋里的手机开始响铃。他按灭亮起来的屏幕，结束这个吻。姑娘捏起胸口挂着的模拟器，两个人的眼睛又直勾勾地盯上去。

“停电了，什么也做不了。我本来要赶一个报告的，电脑也没电了。”姑娘收起模拟器，抬头问，“你堆在家里的袜子洗了吗？”

“别说这个！”男人露出痛苦的神情，指指挂在姑娘胸前的模拟器，“它会扣分的。”

“晚上谁做饭？”姑娘又问。

“你做吧。”男人回答，“我好累，我想回家睡一会。”

“……”姑娘面色很难看，捏着模拟器的表盘，“它扣分了。”

“回家再刷吧。”男人垂下头，背影看起来很疲惫，根本不像个西装革履的商界精英。

那对情侣一前一后地走回公寓楼，连手也没有牵，如果他们的距离相隔得更远一些，甚至像一对陌生人。朴秀荣率先扭头就走，金艺琳跟上她，扯了扯姜涩琪的胳膊。

“拆了那个破玩意儿吧。”裴柱现说，“不是说胜完不好的意思。”

“我知道。”孙胜完叹了口气，“我同意。”

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

晚九点，市政厅宣布废除居住守则第十三条规定：V市每对居民必须保持情感指征模拟器的月度平均数在及格线（60分）以上，以保持城市的正常运作。违者视情况而定，由民政部门予以警告或驱逐出境。

“我们的初衷是给予V市足以支撑核心齿轮运作的足够的爱意，让大家更好地生活下去。”东区公寓仍然是停电状态，市长的声音出现在收音机里，“但显然不合适的法例给大家带来了不该有的压力和困扰，对于这一点，我代表市政厅向各位致歉。”

收音机里传出窸窸窣窣的声音，播送停顿了一会儿，孙胜完说：“我们不应该让机器算法成为衡量爱意的准则和工具。作为情感指征模拟器的发明者和生产者，向各位致歉。大家可以即刻自行拆除那个破玩意儿。”

“不要吵架，”姜涩琪接过麦克风，“不要冷战。一切可以通过沟通解决掉的问题都不是问题，希望大家都好好谈恋爱，不要因为莫名其妙的理由而分开……”

又是一阵窸窸窣窣。，朴秀荣抢过话头，“我是民政部门的朴秀荣，在这里呼吁大家，有困难找警察。虽然我不是警察，也没有学过心理学，但我愿意开导和调解情感矛盾。我没有在开玩笑，你们如果再不好好谈恋爱我们都会死的知道吗？”

“去检查一下核心。”裴柱现和孙胜完咬耳朵。

“转速正在缓慢上升。”孙胜完打开电脑登入系统，“虽然还是不太乐观，但比之前要好得多了。”

有人打进了市长热线，东区公寓的供电已经恢复了。

“口播！”无线广播安静了很久，姜涩琪用气音对着金艺琳嚷嚷。

这位没有情感生活的单身女大学生放下笔，清了清喉咙。

“谈恋爱，一点都不难哦～”

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

市长利用职能特权掐断了无线广播，办公楼墙壁上的裂缝正在逐渐自动愈合。她回过头，拍拍朴秀荣的肩膀，看见蜷在沙发上的两个人挠了挠头。

她们两个红着脸问：“研究表明谈恋爱能拯救世界。所以，柱现姐姐／秀荣，要和我谈恋爱吗？”

金艺琳“砰”一声关上了崭新干净的办公室门。


End file.
